


Back Where I Belong

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Model Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Photographer Xu Ming Hao | The8, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, They describe each other like artwork, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is Whipped, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Whipped, me projecting my love on China line because they deserve the entire world, this is just Jun and Minghao loving each other with a bit of spice, which they are so that's not much of a stretch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: "The older smiled and reached out, gently running his fingers over Minghao’s back, tracing over it lightly, noticing the muscles that were completely relaxed, ones that he loved and had seen work as Minghao had danced or when he was busy taking pictures. He saw a few marks that he had pressed into Minghao’s skin the night before, half-hidden by the glow from the sunlight. In a few hours, those marks would be hidden by the clothes he wore, Junhui’s matching ones being hidden under his own and under some make-up to make sure the camera didn’t capture it."A lot of domestic fluff based on Junhui being a model and Minghao being a photographer.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Back Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> For the best experience reading this: listen to Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk

Junhui looked at Minghao, watching as the gentle sunlight eased its way through the curtains, kissing Minghao’s skin lightly as he slept. He smiled, seeing the way his brown wavy hair fell onto his face, slightly covering his eyes, but not the way his lips formed a soft  _ o  _ as he slept, dreaming of something far away. His arms were tucked under his head as he slept, the sun brushing across his shoulder blades and back that was uncovered by the blanket. The older smiled and reached out, gently running his fingers over Minghao’s back, tracing over it lightly, noticing the muscles that were completely relaxed, ones that he loved and had seen work as Minghao had danced or when he was busy taking pictures. He saw a few marks that he had pressed into Minghao’s skin the night before, half-hidden by the glow from the sunlight. In a few hours, those marks would be hidden by the clothes he wore, Junhui’s matching ones being hidden under his own and under some make-up to make sure the camera didn’t capture it.

A quiet hum from Minghao interrupted the silence, making Junhui’s smile grow and his heart race. He watched silently as Minghao’s eyes peeled open, at first closing quickly in a protest at having to be awake before opening again, searching for a moment before they made contact with Junhui’s. Even hidden slightly under his bangs, Minghao’s eyes were a warm brown that Junhui wanted to melt into. A smile grew across Minghao’s face, and even first thing in the morning, he looked like the most beautiful human in the world to Junhui.

“ _ Mmm. Morning Junnie _ ,” Minghao mumbled, his voice raspy as he spoke in Chinese, his brain too tired to translate into Korean right away. 

“ _ Good morning. _ ” Junhui smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Minghao’s head, his hair flatting for a second as he pressed his lips there before taking shape again. “ _ How did you sleep, my love? _ ”

“ _ Great, how did you sleep? _ ” Minghao asked, stretching out a little as Junhui still traced gentle lines in his back. His muscles rippled slightly and the blanket fell a little lower on his back, showing just the top of the small curve below his waist. 

“ _ Great, especially with you by my side. _ ” Junhui hummed, momentarily distracted by the view he was given. 

“ _ Eyes up here Jun, _ ” Minghao teased lightly, a playful grin on his face.

“ _ Oh shut up you. _ ” Junhui laughed, a soft blush playing over his cheeks.

Minghao smiled, reaching out to touch his face gently, eyes wandering over Junhui’s face, his heart filling with so much love for him. “ _ I still don’t know what I did to deserve you, you're just perfect. _ ”

Junhui smiled, “ _ I think the same thing every day. _ ” 

Minghao smiled, staring at Junhui a little longer before sighing quietly and rolling onto his back and sitting up, “ _ we have a shoot to go to today. _ ”

“ _ That we do.”  _ Junhui nodded. Another small blush ran over his face as he saw the few marks on Minghao’s chest that he had left during the night. 

Minghao smiled as he noticed and leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Junhui’s lips, “ _ We should probably get ready. Jeonghan and Mingyu won’t like us being late. _ ”

“ _ Mmm, we should. _ ” Junhui agreed. He didn’t move though, content to just stare at the photographer he was incredibly lucky to call his. He knew if they didn’t get going soon, Jeonghan and Mingyu would be annoyed with them, but he also knew they were going to be annoyed, seeing the different marks Minghao had left behind on Junhui’s skin, knowing that he would have to stand in front of a camera. So really, what was the harm if he wanted to stare at his boyfriend a little longer?

“ _ Shower with me? _ ” Minghao asked, smiling. 

Junhui smiled and nodded, before the two got up and made their way to the bathroom, sharing a few kisses in the distance between. In the shower, they helped wash each other, sharing lazy kisses and laughing quietly to themselves as they realized how many marks would need to be covered by make-up on Junhui. When they got out, they went back to their room and got dressed together, still talking about the marks.

“ _ When we get home tonight, I want to do a photoshoot of you with them _ ,” Minghao said, pulling a jacket on.

Junhui smiled, “ _ why? To prove that you can? _ ”

“ _ No my darling, it’s because you are a masterpiece that deserves to be worshipped. _ ” Minghao smiled, he pulled Junhui in for another kiss once the model finished getting dressed and smiled as their lips connected.

Junhui smiled, a content hum leaving his lips. He kissed Minghao back before they had to pull away to take a chance to breathe, “ _ you’re just as much of a masterpiece my dear. You should step in front of the camera sometime with me. _ ”

“ _ Someday. _ ” Minghao smiled. “ _ Ready to go? We can grab some breakfast on the way _ .” 

“ _ Yeah, I am, _ ” Junhui smiled. He pulled on a bigger cardigan that hung loosely on him, a few of the marks Minghao had left peeking out from under the fabric, but if he was honest he preferred it that way. 

Minghao smiled and they left together once he grabbed his camera from the dresser. They went out to Minghao’s car, and as Minghao drove them to the set, they talked lightly over the soft music MInghao had playing, Junhui’s hand being lifted to Minghao’s lips occasionally so he could press soft kisses to it. He stopped to grab them a small breakfast, promising to make sure Junhui got more later, whether it was because of catering he got to come to the set or by getting lunch after the shoot. 

As he drove the last stretch to the shoot, Junhui watched him, admiring the sharp line his jaw followed, and the way his eyes took in everything, and especially how breathtaking he was. He really believed that while Minghao took really beautiful pictures, the younger would do well standing in front of a camera. He made a mental note to talk to Mingyu about helping him set up a photoshoot where Minghao could be in front of the camera with him. His boyfriend deserved that much.

When they got to the site, they went in together, carrying their breakfast and food they had gotten for Mingyu and Jeonghan, knowing it would lessen their annoyance with the marks Jeonghan would need to cover with makeup as well as the couple being late. They walked into the room and smiled seeing Jeonghan and Mingyu waiting for them, looking at their phones and occasionally looking up. 

When he saw them, Jeonghan got up and walked over to them, “all of my gray hairs are going to be because of you.”

“We got you some breakfast?” Junhui laughed holding up the bag of food.

Jeonghan sighed, taking it gratefully, “I’m assuming that aside from being late that means you have more work for me to do?” 

Junhui grinned, “not my fault.”

“No, it’s  _ your  _ fault,” Jeonghan gave a half-hearted glare to Minghao who just smiled sheepishly.

“Hey, at least I’m the photographer so we don’t have to explain it to anyone.” Minghao laughed. He went over to Mingyu and handed the manager the food he had gotten him.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be late all the time or constantly leaving hickeys on your boyfriend.” Mingyu teased as Jeonghan set to work getting Junhui in the chair and started assessing where he would need to apply make-up.

“You do it all the time with Soonyoung.” Minghao shrugged.

“Yeah, but most of the time Soonyoung’s outfits cover them because I don’t put them on his neck and collar bone.” Mingyu laughed.

“That’s not the only place they are,” Minghao smiled at Junhui and winked at the model who laughed, his face turning a rosy red in embarrassment. 

“Jesus Minghao. You horny ass.” Jeonghan mumbled slightly teasing as he helped cover up the hickeys on Junhui’s body that would be seen underneath his clothes for the shoot. 

“Oh, he’s got some matching hickeys,” Junhui grinned, offering food to Jeonghan to help feed him as he worked. 

Jeonghan shook his head as he took the food, “I don’t need to know all that.”

Minghao and Junhui laughed as Mingyu and Jeonghan voiced their disgust at their friends.

“God, at least those of us who work with you two know you're practically married.” Mingyu teased.

“Yes, but we aren’t yet.” Junhui smiled, “also thank you for being my manager and putting up with us.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mingyu huffed, making Minghao laugh.

“While we wait, why don’t you show me the set Mingyu and what kind of theme we’re going for this time?” Minghao smiled at Junhui and winked at him.

Junhui smiled and nodded, feeding Jeonghan again as the make-up artist worked.

“Sounds better than listening to you two flirt.” Mingyu joked, getting up with the photographer. They went to a different room where the photo shoot would be. Once they were alone, Mingyu looked at Minghao, “so you ask yet?”

“No, planning on it for tonight or tomorrow.” Minghao smiled.

“Nervous?” Mingyu asked, smiling at his friend. Junhui may have been his client that he managed, but it was after he had known Junhui and Minghao for a long time before the model signed. Then once he signed, he promised to be his manager, as someone he trusted.

Minghao nodded, letting out a long deep sigh, “oh yeah. I just want it to be perfect.”

“It will be,” Mingyu smiled, “He loves you.”

Minghao smiled at his confidence and nodded, “god. I love him too. He’s the most amazing human to ever exist. He’s so beautiful.”

“He is pretty handsome.” Mingyu smiled. He had known the couple for just a few years before they started dating, which meant he had gotten to see the evolution of their relationship. He was happy for the two of them and the step that Minghao was ready to take now with his boyfriend. He knew they were perfect for each other, which was why when Junhui asked that Minghao be the only photographer he’d work with for any project, he easily agreed and told companies that wanted to work with Junhui had to accept that it was a double deal, Minghao would be the photographer and main editor as well. It was unconventional in the modeling world, but if someone found Junhui worth it, they would go along with the deal.

“I just hope everything is perfect for him. He deserves it.” Minghao hummed, thinking to himself.

“It will be. Don’t worry too much,” Mingyu smiled.

Minghao nodded and smiled at his friend, grateful for his support. When they heard Jeonghan and Junhui's voices coming in, they both turned, Minghao’s smile brightening when he saw Junhui walk in. The model’s hair and makeup had been done and he was wearing a button-down shirt that was only half done, stopping just above his stomach and below his chest with a dark blue blazer sitting over it. He stared at the model, taking every inch of the beauty in front of him, realizing just how in love he was with Junhui.

“How do I look?” Junhui smiled at them both.

“Beautiful.” “Great.” Minghao and Mingyu said together. Mingyu laughed at how honest Minghao’s response had been, while the photographer just blushed lightly.

Jeonghan smiled, “he better. Twelve hickies Minghao? Really?” 

Minghao laughed lightly, “that was visible.”

Junhui giggled at that, hiding his face a little in his hands shyly. “Yeah, if it was a nude photo shoot, we’d have a problem.”

“I don’t wanna hear it,” Jeonghan made a face. He sat in a chair behind the monitor, his food in hand that had been gotten for him, and ate, pretending that he couldn’t hear them anymore.

Minghao and Junhui laughed, smiling at each other.

“Alright, well let’s get this done. We have a couple of outfits Junhui needs to be in.” Mingyu smiled, “it’s for Bazaar Jun.”

“I know,” Junhui smiled going to the set backdrop and looked over, “I  _ am  _ a professional after all.”

“Could have fooled me,” Mingyu teased, helping make sure his outfit was ready and then double-checked equipment before sitting by Jeonghan, “alright. When you're ready for the test shot.”

Minghao smiled and winked a Junhui, “alright babe, work your magic.”

“My pleasure.” Junhui winked. 

The two set to work, completely in sync with each other. Minghao barely had to say anything and Junhui already knew what Minghao wanted and moved as needed, both of them working hard to get the shots needed by the magazine. The two worked well together, which was why Mingyu made sure each photo shoot was done with Minghao behind the camera.

Minghao saw Junhui come to life when he was behind the lens. The boy shone brighter than any star in the night sky, and Minghao wanted to spend the rest of his life, worshipping the boy and telling him just how beautiful he was. As he took the pictures, he hoped that the pictures would capture how captivating Wen Junhui was. He hoped that someone might look at it, and realize how lovely Junhui was, and feel the amount of love he held for him. He hoped they could see the way that Minghao craved to be in the same room as Junhui every moment he could. How he would do anything to see and keep the beautiful smile on Junhui’s face. How he would make a complete fool of himself just to hear Junhui’s laugh that made his heart do somersaults inside his chest and warmth spread through his body. He wanted people to continue to fall in love with the man he called his because he knew that Junhui enjoyed his job. It showed in the sparkle in his eyes and the excited but serious expression that took over when they looked over different shots together, giving Junhui not only a chance to relax his muscles, but see what he wanted to change, or come up with new ideas. It showed in the way that Junhui would practically skip to the set after Jeonghan finished helping him change outfits and joke about how he was ready to become a star. To Minghao, Junhui was already better than any star in the entire universe, known and unknown.

As Junhui modeled, he watched Minghao, the focused gaze that followed him, measuring each of his movements and adjusting with him to help make the picture come out better. He saw the way Minghao carefully monitored each picture taken and gave gentle instruction that was easy to follow. He felt pride and excitement in his chest each time he caught a smile or an approving nod from Minghao and ached to continue working for more affirmations. He loved watching Minghao work and felt honored that he had the opportunity to be able to do that, while he did his own job. Even if he messed up slightly too, Minghao’s critiques were kind and soft, and never made him feel like it was the worst thing in the world. Instead, Minghao’s adjustments just brought a new fire to Junhui, helping him see something he hadn’t seen before. When they looked over pictures together, Junhui could see the reverence the photographer held for him. It made him feel priceless and precious. He knew that Minghao would take care of him, whether it was by telling Mingyu not to use a certain picture so that Junhui’s best image was seen or by helping adjust how his clothing sat on him. Each time, Junhui had never felt so loved before by anyone else. It made his stomach fill with butterflies, the feeling being one he craved.

By the time they finished, Junhui didn’t feel exhausted. He didn’t feel like it had been work and instead felt good, especially when he got the praise he did from his team and his boyfriend. The look in Minghao’s eyes when they met made his knees weak and he wanted nothing more than to kiss the boy in front of him until he couldn’t breathe anymore.

“You did so wonderful Junnie,” Minghao praised, a smile spread across his face. “Best subject to ever photograph.”

Junhui smiled, looking down shyly for a moment before looking at him, “you’re the best person to model for.”

“Ew,” Jeonghan teased playfully, winking at the couple when they looked at him. “You did great Jun. It all looks amazing.”

“Thanks, Han,” Junhui smiled at his friend. He grinned at the proud nod of approval from Mingyu. 

“Looks great Jun,” Mingyu reassured.

“Thank you,” Junhui smiled. He let Minghao pull him into his arms, sinking into them easily. It was where he felt safest, where he felt like he belonged. He smiled happily as Minghao kissed the side of his head, holding him close.

“We were going to go get some lunch, would you two like to come with? My treat?” Minghao offered the two after he whispered a soft ‘I love you’ to Junhui.

“I would love to, but being the third wheel is not my kind of tea.” Jeonghan smiled, “I’d rather go cuddle my two.”

“Lame,” Junhui teased, “tell Seungcheol and Joshua hi for us.”

“Of course I will,” Jeonghan smiled.

“I’ll pass too. Soonyoung has a showcase in a couple of weeks and I need to make sure he’s taking care of himself.”

“Sheesh, super lame,” Minghao mumbled, a playful smile on his face.

Mingyu laughed and shrugged, “guess you gotta make out without us around to see it.”

Minghao glanced at Junhui, “I think we could do that.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely manageable.” Junhui grinned. He leaned closer and kissed Minghao, almost laughing at the dramatic noises of disgust Jeonghan made.

Minghao almost laughed too as they kissed, amused with the way Mingyu and Jeonghan both were laying on the dramatics about how gross it was. He was content though. He had the love of his life in his arms, and a plan to ask him to marry him.

\--------

Minghao took a deep breath before stepping out into the room. Junhui had stepped outside to answer a phone call from Soonyoung, which had been planned that way so that Minghao could go to their room and get the ring. Quickly, before Junhui came back, he lit the candle he had and turned on the music he had prepared. As the first notes of the song he had chosen started to play, Junhui came back.

“That was weird. Soonie just wanted to ask me about a da-” Junhui stopped mid-sentence and looked at Minghao, curious. “Babe?”

“I have been in love with you for eight years. I’ve been incredibly lucky to share my life with you for those years too. I have gotten to watch you do a job you love and work with you in that job. I’ve gotten to grow up with you, and it has been the most exciting thing I have ever done in my life. Waking up next to you in the morning, knowing that I’m the one who’s incredibly lucky to see you in those moments, even if you wake up before me, it’s an honor. And it’s made me realize that I want to do that for the rest of my life. That I want to grow old with you and get a home on the beach with you, adopt a few pets, and just be with you forever. So Jun, will you do the honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?” Minghao asked as he got down on one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket. He opened the box, showing the simple but elegant ring he had spent a while trying to choose for Junhui. He looked up at the model, his heart racing even though he felt like he knew what the boy would say. 

“Me? You want to marry me?” Junhui asked, surprised.

“Of course,” Minghao said a little surprised, “Jun I love you so much. I want to spend my entire life with you, I want to grow old with you. You’re my best friend and I want more than anything to wake up next to you every morning. You're my person. The one that I couldn’t imagine going a day without. I love you, and I want to be your husband.” 

Junhui’s eyes were watering by the time he finished and he turned his head away for a second and wiped at his eyes, “Hao.”

“Baby?” Minghao asked, his voice soft, afraid he would scare Junhui away, afraid he hurt him somehow.

“You’re too sweet to me,” Junhui whispered, looking back at him. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Minghao smiled a little, “yeah?”

Junhui nodded and knelt down, hugging Minghao, “absolutely. There are not enough words in any language to begin describing how much you mean to me and how much I love you.”

Minghao smiled and leaned back, before kissing Junhui. He held the boy close to him and when they pulled away, he stared at him, memorizing each mole, the way Junhui's eyes shined, and the way that Junhui’s smile was playing at the edges of his lips, and the feeling he had of wanting to just kiss Junhui until he couldn’t breathe. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Junhui smiled at him. 

Minghao smiled and carefully took the ring out, “can I?”

“Yes, of course.” Junhui laughed offering his hand to Minghao.

Minghao gently put the ring on his finger, kissing his hand gently. “I love you so much Junhui.”

“I love you too.” Junhui smiled, hugging him again, “more than I could ever think about possibly describing.”

Minghao smiled, holding Junhui, “I know the feeling.”

\--------

Mingyu helped set up a photo shoot for the couple after Junhui spoke to him a few weeks later. As Jeonghan helped get the two ready with Soonyoung, Mingyu was getting things set up. He would be the one taking their pictures, Junhui mentioning that the manager was one of the few people who he would trust with taking them. When Junhui and Minghao were ready, the pictures would be used to announce their engagement, and the idea made both of them feel excited about the photoshoot. They could have fun with it and enjoy just being together.

“Alright, Minghao, how does he look?” Jeonghan asked, moving aside so that the photographer could see his boyfriend.

Minghao smiled, seeing that Junhui was in a more casual suit. His hair was fluffier and falling over his face in a styled relaxed wave that he felt giddy over. “He looks gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Junhui smiled, a small blush appearing over his cheeks.

Soonyoung grinned, “what do you think of your  _ fiance  _ now Junhui?”

The model laughed softly but smiled, looking at Minghao. If he had a camera in his hands, he would take a picture of the photographer, blow it up and frame it for their house. He wore a similar business casual type suit, and Soonyoung had helped style his hair to be wavy and adorn his head in a way that the black hair caught the light and shined. The suit he wore, a light purple helped bring out the tan of his skin tone so that he looked kissed by the sun. In every way, he looked like a masterpiece to Junhui. “Beautiful.”

Minghao blushed, not used to the attention being placed solely on him for as long as it was. “Jun.”

“It’s true,” Junhui smiled. He pressed a gentle kiss to Minghao’s head, winking at the embarrassed boy. “You’re breathtaking Minghao.”

“Thank you,” Minghao whispered, smiling at him.

“If you both are ready, I am for you.” Mingyu smiled at the two.

Junhui smiled holding a hand out to Minghao, “come on my love. Come step in front of the camera with me.”

Minghao smiled, taking his hand. He followed the model to where Mingyu waited, everything set up and waiting for the two. He let out a deep breath, nervous. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

“Just relax and follow my lead.” Junhui smiled. “This is just for us.”

Minghao smiled and nodded. He followed along with Junhui, the two modeling for the pictures Mingyu took, their friends watching and helping monitor as they went. Jeonghan and Soonyoung gave Minghao encouragement and offered different suggestions, helping make it less intimidating. 

By the time they finished, Minghao leaned into Junhui, “that is so tiring.”

Junhui laughed softly, holding him, “it is, but doing that with you was probably the most amazing thing I’ve ever done.”

Minghao laughed and looked through the pictures with him, content to stay tucked into his arms. After they pointed out a few to Mingyu, they both felt a little giddier about the idea of sharing their engagement with others. 

\--------

The day the news was released, Minghao and Junhui spent time together, tucked away from the world in the soft glow of the setting sun in their room. Minghao took pictures of his fiance in a setting he loved the most, the model completely relaxed, his body on display for the photographer, the darker marks on his body unhidden, causing a small sense of pride in Minghao’s chest that he was the one that placed them there. While he shared Junhui with the world for his job, he was the only one who got to see Junhui like this. He was the only one who got the pleasure of waking up next to him every day, and most importantly, got to call Junhui his. He was his paradise, his entire heart, and his sanctuary. Wherever he was, he knew that things would be fine because, at the end of the day, he was able to go home to not just a place, but a person. A person who so easily had become everything to him. Junhui was his everything to him and most importantly, his home.

Junhui watched Minghao as the younger took pictures of him again. It was more intimate than their photoshoots usually were, and because of it, there was a small blossom of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. His skin felt on fire as he felt Minghao’s eyes slowly followed the curve of his body in a spellbound way. He was the one who was able to do that to Minghao, and it made him feel not just incredibly special, but proud. He was the one who was Minghao’s muse. Whenever the photographer had an idea, usually it involved Junhui, and he was more than happy to let Minghao take pictures of him, capturing him in different angles, lighting, and scenery. He would be the one to do it for Minghao for the rest of his life too, which was an incredible feeling to him. Knowing that he was the one Minghao wanted to be with, it made Junhui feel like he was home. When he would be asked to describe his fiance and later husband in interviews, that word would always be the one to flow off his tongue like honey. Minghao was home. After every job he had, across the world, or in their hometown, he would always be able to go back where he felt the safest, back where he belonged. That was with Minghao, his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope y'all enjoyed this. I had the idea hit me a little while ago and *had* to write it. So, I did. Through this, I ended up just kind of projecting my love for both Minghao and Junhui in this. Oops.
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you think. I've fully enjoyed writing this and would love to hear your thoughts! Stay safe and healthy! -beks


End file.
